


It's Thanks- CHRISTMAS!

by heartemoji



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, it's Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartemoji/pseuds/heartemoji
Summary: Wilford Warfstache don't take no shit from nobody, especially when people pretend that there's a holiday called '''Thanksgiving'''.





	It's Thanks- CHRISTMAS!

“IT’S CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS!” Wilford threw a bit of tinsel on Dark’s head, which immediately turned gray in their aura.

“YEEEEAAAAHHH.” Santaplier barreled into the room behind him, wielding a shotgun.

“IT’S THANKSGIVING YOU HEATHENS!” Bim shouted.

“FUCK THE PILGRIMS IT’S SANTA TIME!” Santaplier shouted back.

“Okay, I agree with you on that one, but,” Edgar said. “We should enjoy the Thanksgiving meal that’s being prepared for us.”

“Speaking of this meal why the FUCK is a blind man cooking?” Bim interrupted.

“Because I can cook better that all of you.” Host responded.

“And he’s better company.” Dark shrugged the tinsel off their head.

“Alright-” Santa leveled his shotgun at the turkey. “No Turkey Day.”

“NO!” A Jim tackled Santa to the ground.

Wilford made a mad scramble to pick up the fallen shotgun. “I WILL AVENGE YOU.”

“WILFORD!” Dr. Iplier joined the struggle, throwing himself onto Wilford.

“You’re all idiots.” Dark mumbled as they stepped on the shotgun, destroying it.

“MY SHOTGUN!” Wilford cried.

“You mean MY shotgun!” Santa yelled.

“SIT DOWN AND EAT THE FUCKING TURKEY!” Edgar shouted.

“NO!”

“Can we not do this, for one year, please.” Dark groaned.

“No! I will NOT stand for Thanksgiving!” Warfstache pounded his fists on the floor.

“You will eat with us or you will STARVE.” Dark threatened.

“I’LL STARVE!”

“ **WILFORD**.”


End file.
